


Orange

by stop_me_2kalways (wenastell)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), have fun, pls don't steal, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenastell/pseuds/stop_me_2kalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Feel free to ask me for any poem requests in the comments</p>
    </blockquote>





	Orange

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask me for any poem requests in the comments

A bright orange light  
Peaks through the lines of the trees  
On the either side of the open road

The sweet melody of  
Birds chirping fills my ears,  
Along with sound of the rustling leaves.

 

I feel the wind blowing through my hair,  
And a sharp chill went down my spine.

The smell of damp leaves, and humid skies.  
I swirled a Tic-Tac around in my mouth.

As i stood in the middle i stared at

The beauty of the sky.

Oneblink.

and

it

was

gone.


End file.
